


Indebted

by lacemonster



Series: Thanks to 200 AO3 Subscribers [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Infidelity, M/M, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Underage Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacemonster/pseuds/lacemonster
Summary: Based on an ask/prompt for: "Wally catches and ends up watching Barry and Hal having sex (Voyeurism)"Wally has some difficulties falling asleep on the way back to Earth. Barry and Hal aren't making it any easier.





	Indebted

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for underage and some dubcon.
> 
> Barry is still married to Iris in this fic. Whether or not she approves of Barry's relationship with Hal is up to you. However, Wally is completely unaware of the relationship.

It was difficult falling asleep on the spaceship. Wally was exhausted but he thin blanket Barry had found him didn’t do much to guard from the cold. Wally had managed to tune out most of the strange sounds the spacecraft made, from the low hum coming from inside the walls to the occasional beeps, but he couldn't quite drift off.

He had been flitting in and out for some time now. He had passed out for only a few moments when he returned to. When he heard Hal and Barry were still talking, he knew that he hadn't been out for long.

Wally listened. Their voices were hushed, quiet. His eyes slowly opened, gazing out at the small porthole. An entire galaxy blurred before his eyes. He should have been amazed—he was a far way out from Blue Valley, after all—but the endless stream of colors only lulled him, his eyelids growing heavy again.

He had blocked out the conversation on the level below, compartmentalizing as nothing more than background noise, until Barry’s tone suddenly caught his attention. He was using a voice Wally only heard rarely—the type of lecturing voice he used only when Wally made a severe and dangerous mistake.

“Hal, I’m serious. Stop.”

There was a deep sigh, too harsh and aggravated to be Barry’s. Wally held his breath, his curiosity starting to wake him up, his eyes peering open again. 

“Come on. I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“And whose fault is that?” Barry said, his whisper harsh, in a way that someone on the verge of yelling might speak. “You still haven’t even thanked us for saving you from space prison, by the way.”

“Well, consider this my way of thanking you.”

Wally could hear movement—a sharp intake of breath, boots scuffing the ground. Wally listened carefully, trying to puzzle the noises together. He chewed on his bottom lip, concentrating harder, all while this strange feeling sunk inside of him. Something in the way Hal and Barry were speaking to each other felt off.

“This is the only room in the ship. Wally is right up there.”

Wally froze at the sound of his name, feeling alarmed, as if he might get in trouble if had been caught eavesdropping. But it wasn’t his fault—as Barry said, everything in the circular ship was connected. Wally was using an alcove as a bunk to sleep in but there were no rooms.  The only thing that separated him from Hal and Barry was the low, barred railing and some height off the main floor.

“He’s sleeping,” Hal said, sounding almost out of breath. “Just keep quiet.”

“ _ Hal _ .” The name was strained.

“ _ Barry _ ,” Hal mimicked. Seconds later, voice hushed and heavy, “Barry, Barry, Barry.”

Warmth rose to Wally’s face. Something in Hal’s voice made him uncomfortable. Wally couldn’t shake off this feeling that he didn’t belong in the room. Frowning a little to himself, Wally pulled the blanket over his head. He just realized he had been holding his breath—he tried to breathe again, tried to make it sound natural. Working up the nerve, he slowly rolled over, careful to not make any noise that would alert Hal and Barry.

Wally waited, then pulled the blanket past his eyes. At first, he saw nothing. He inched a little closer to the railing, peeking over the edge, and that was when he finally saw them.

It took Wally a second to register what he was seeing. Hal was yanking on Barry’s suit, pulling it down his body. Wally felt heat rise to his face, eyes taking in Barry’s long back, seeing details of Barry’s body that he had never seen before, like the contours of his muscles and the beauty mark near his shoulder.

It didn’t take much watching for Wally to discover why he wasn’t supposed to be watching—but he couldn’t tear away, stunned and frozen, his mind reeling.

Wally recognized the sounds he heard as kissing. They were making deeply, Hal’s hands now rolling the suit past Barry’s hips. At this point, Wally felt this twist in his chest, this heat rising up inside of him. He didn’t like what he was seeing. He didn’t like Hal, all hands and mouth, all over Barry.

His anger wasn’t for Iris, because Wally felt no anger directed toward Barry—he trusted Barry too much, and all his past experience had taught him that Barry had good judgment. Instead, Wally’s negativity was all directed toward Hal. Hal, who was yanking Barry’s clothes off. Hal, whose hands grabbed and kneaded Barry’s ass. Hal, who kept pushing his body into Barry’s, kissing him deep, tongue shoved in his mouth, teeth catching on his lip.

Wally had the urge to run down there and push Hal off—ring or no ring—but it felt too late to interrupt. That at this point, he had already been eavesdropping and watching, and going down there now would be an admission of that fact. Also, a small part of Wally kept hanging onto the expectation that Barry would push Hal away himself.

However, that hope was rapidly fading. All the fight, the resistance that Wally overheard in the beginning, had gone away. Wally could hear Barry’s soft breath between each kiss, each one more inviting than the last. His hands helped Hal undress and Wally watched as hands smoothed over Hal’s body, roamed his skin.

Hal backed up long enough to step out of his clothes. Wally still felt a pulse of anger towards him but he watched quietly anyways, a dull curiosity getting the better of him. He couldn’t help but let his gaze fall, settling between Hal’s legs. Wally had never seen an erect man in person, he wasn’t sure how to feel about Hal’s erection, the flesh dark and swollen. Hal wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking himself. He rejoined Barry, leaning into Barry’s neck. When Barry tilted his head back, Wally’s heart jolted with panic. He quickly covered his head again with the blanket, certain that Barry’s eyes were closed but still afraid that Barry might have seen him.

Now that Wally knew what was happening, there was no hope of him falling back asleep. He was wide awake, listening to the soft sighs and wet kisses. Even with the blanket over his head, Wally could still see that last image he had of Barry—body bare, his head tilted back, eyes fallen shut, lips parted. Wally had never seen Barry like that before. Barry, who normally snuck small kisses with Iris only when he thought no one was looking, and was visibly shy whenever Iris flirted with him or overshared.

Once, Wally had been freezing. Now, the air under the blanket felt stifled and hot, trapped with every one of Wally’s uneasy breaths. He listened to Barry and Hal, bodies bumping against the control panel, their breaths shortening, occasionally breaking into moans. All the while, Wally listened closely, feeling a stirring inside of him, a pleasant warmth on his face and lower abdomen. He blushed harder yet at the realization that he was aroused. He had been so distracted in his staring that he hadn’t noticed, but now he could focus on nothing else.

He wanted to watch. He didn’t want to  _ admit _ that he wanted to watch—but something kept pulling at him, tempting him to look again. Every single sound he heard outside of the blanket—every kiss, every sigh—seemed almost directed at him, as if Barry and Hal were seducing him instead of one another. Wally stayed under the blankets a few moments longer, making sure to accurately count the seconds, then dared to look again.

He felt the cool air touch his flushed face, his hair slightly disheveled from the blanket. He scooted toward the railing again. Barry and Hal were moving around and it took Wally a moment to puzzle together what he was seeing, to make sense of the moving limbs—Barry, on the control panel, Hal between his legs. Wally had never seen two men having sex but still understood what he was seeing. Still, he felt momentary disbelief, watching the changing expressions on Hal’s face as he entered Barry—at first, tight concentration, his brows furrowed and his eyes serious, and then the slow softening of those features as he sunk deeper and deeper into Barry.

From where Wally was, he could only really catch the top of Barry’s head. But he could see the way the man’s hands clenched, tightening their grip on Hal’s biceps, could hear the raw groan in his voice. Hal quickly shushed Barry, but there was no denying the smug satisfaction in his eyes as he watched Barry. Wally felt that tight squeeze in his chest again, that bubbling irritation.

Hal’s shushing reminded Barry of their position—Barry kept quiet, his voice stifled as Hal rocked into him. Hal’s lips were parted but his breaths were so quiet that Wally couldn’t hear from where he laid. Instead, Hal communicated through his eyes, lashes lowered as he looked toward Barry, the usual brashness eventually mellowing out. Wally, who never even considered what a man in pleasure would look like, was both taken aback and drawn in by the unusual vulnerability. It was like some raw energy was coming off of both Hal and Barry, a side of intimacy that Wally had never seen from either of them—or anyone, really.

Hal moved into a rhythm. Wally watched, unblinking and transfixed, at the movement and contortions of muscles—the flex of Hal’s abdomen as he pushed in, the tension of Barry’s spread thighs. There was something hypnotic in the way they moved. Wally watched every thrust with intense eyes—back and forth, back and forth—focused on every roll and push of Hal’s hips.

Wally could feel his body grow hotter, his cock stiff. Wally’s hand reached between his legs, the heel of his hand brushing over his groin, not so much touching as he was teasing. He could feel his cock pushing back to reach his touch, could feel goosebumps rise to his skin, a shudder rushing through him. It was as if he hadn’t realized  _ how _ aroused he was until that moment.

Barry let out this sound, like a broken moan. The sound went straight through Wally, his cock pulsing beneath his hand. Wally watched the slow tilt of Hal’s mouth, and despite his earlier shushing, Wally could catch him speaking up, “Starting to wonder why you really crossed space to come get me.”

A low sound, broken somewhere between a chortle and an annoyed huff.

“The Justice League needed speedsters to come free your sorry ass.” Barry cursing wasn’t completely new, but still rare to hear.

“Come on. I know your wife wasn’t giving it to you like this.”

“Hal—”Barry said, his voice like a warning, but Hal clapped his hand over Barry’s mouth, driving in with a hard thrust that rocked their bodies.

Hal’s expression tightened, his jaw clenching, mouth tight-lipped, as if trying to hold back the same sound that Barry groaned into his palm. Hal moved, his thrusts harder and faster. As much as they tried to be quiet, the collide of their bodies seemed to betray them, the occasional sound filling the space. Barry let out a stream of moans, all buried under Hal’s hand. Hal only pushed down harder on Barry’s mouth, pushing the back of the man’s head onto the surface, and he started to fuck Barry in longer strokes.

Wally could barely breathe or blink. When he first saw what Barry was doing, he understood  _ what  _ was happening but didn’t know  _ why _ . Now, watching Barry, he found himself idly wondering what it felt like. His head went hazy, watching Barry as he was laid flat on his back, Hal hovering over him as he fucked him over and over. Wally could just barely catch the side of Barry’s face, could see the melted expression in his eyes, the flush on his skin, and wondered if it truly felt as good as it looked. Wally also looked at Hal, his thrusts growing more erratic, desperately burying himself into Barry’s body. Hal couldn’t seem to take his eyes off Barry, this intense look in his eyes, this draw of his brows, and Wally wondered what that felt like too.

Wally’s eyes closed shut, a wave of pleasure going through his body. He listened to the quickened breaths, the stunted groans, the moving bodies. His own cock was hard and leaking. Wally’s hand pushed harder, rubbing over the fabric, desperately wanting to stroke himself properly but afraid of undressing, in case it made him noticeable. His thighs eased open giving him better access, and Wally bit on his lip to prevent himself from making any sound.

His eyes opened again. He watched Hal fuck Barry, his head ducking down to kiss over Barry’s body—face, neck, shoulders, chest. Wally watched with fascination as the flat of Hal’s tongue ran over Barry’s nipple, Barry arching up into the touch, his eyes clenched shut, moaning heavily into Hal’s hand. Barry’s hands combed through Hal’s hair, gripping, pulling him in close and encouraging the movement, all while his hips pushed back to meet Hal’s cock.

Wally’s hand moved faster. The hot friction through the clothing built up his pleasure. He could feel the tip of his cock leaking more. He was rock hard and aching, found his hips circling to meet the touch of his hand, his inner thigh muscles flexing. He never took his eyes off the scene playing before him. The two were moving harder and faster than they had before. Part of him worried, was even annoyed, by the rough way Hal seemed to be handling Barry—but watching Hal pin Barry down, his teeth catching on Barry’s lips and ears and neck—made Wally burn hotter.

He started to lose focus, his face incredibly hot now, his heart beating fast, and he wasn’t really paying attention to the  _ who _ and the  _ why _ . All of his anger towards Hal had disappeared, all of his concern for Barry had dimmed. All that mattered was his arousal, the way every moan sent electricity down his spine, how every thrust made his head spin.

He squeezed his cock through his clothing, imagining himself as Hal, wondering what it felt like to fucking somebody. To fuck Barry. He wondered how it’d feel to have Barry surrounding his cock. He felt arousal rush through his entire body, everything feeling hot between the clothes and the blanket, his nipples hard, and he imagined what Hal’s hands and tongue felt like.

Everything went hazy. Wally’s eyes fluttered shut. He steeled his jaw, his thighs trembling. Tremors ran down his spine, toes curling. A small sound escaped from the back of his throat, but he was too consumed in his orgasm to stop now.

His whole body shuddered as he came, his hips stuttering as he bucked up against his hand. Hot, thick seed filled his underwear. Wally kept pushing, kept stroking and rutting against hand, until Wally shuddered and had to stop. 

Wally’s whole body was on-edge, his cock still hot and pulsing even after he came. Wally kept his eyes shut, trying to calm his breathing, his heartrate evening out. As his orgasm began to subside, his focus began to clear. He slowly became more aware of his surroundings again. He listened closely, catching Hal and Barry’s voices.

After a moment, he turned over, checking on them. Hal and Barry were still at it, their breaths more haggard now. Wally watched Hal closely, noticing the light sheen of sweat on his forehead. Hal leaned in to kiss Barry. As they did so, Hal’s eyes suddenly flickered up.

Wally’s heart skipped.

Hal pulled back, mumbled what sounded like a curse, his eyes still glued in Wally’s direction.

“What?” Wally heard Barry ask, but Wally was already shrugging the blanket over himself, turning on his other side.

“Nothing,” Wally finally heard Hal say, his voice faint.

 

Wally was sitting in the lobby of the Hall of Justice. He wasn’t allowed to be in the meeting room with all of the adult heroes and, after what felt like forever of just sitting around, was eager for Barry to come back so they could just leave. By the time he heard the door click, Wally had already risen to his feet. Then he noticed it was just Hal, not Barry. Wally immediately flopped back in the recliner, sighing to himself, his arms crossed.

Wally raised his eyes at the green glow illuminating the room. Wally squinted his eyes, a sense of disbelief sinking over him, as he watched Hal pull up a chair.

Pull up a chair. A chair that he was projecting with his ring.

Was this guy serious?

“So,” Hal started, voice low like it was a secret. And that’s when it dawned on Wally—wow, this guy  _ was  _ serious. “I wasn’t going to bring this up, but I feel like we should get a few things straightened out.” Wally crossed his arms a little tighter, sinking further into the chair. Hal kept going. “Look, about what happened on the ship, I know you’re probably very confused about what you saw—”

Wally felt indignation rise up inside of him.

“Oh. So you mean that you  _ weren’t _ fucking my uncle.”

Silence swallowed the room. Slowly, Hal started to drum his fingers on his thigh.

“Uh. No. No, we were definitely f—”

“You don’t need to talk to me like I’m five,” Wally said, quickly cutting him off, his volume rising.

Hal’s expression was strained. He exhaled.

“That’s—that’s the second time you interrupted—okay, listen, I get it. You’re obviously annoyed and don’t want to talk. So let’s skip ahead. What do I have to do to get you to not say anything to Barry?”

What kind of question was that? Wally understood that Hal was probably afraid of getting in trouble—but did he really think Wally was going to confront Barry about it? Wally threw around a couple of responses in his head. It took him a full second in real time to decide what to say.

“Promise not to bother him again,” Wally said.

Hal released a bark of laughter, but then stopped when Wally just stared at him with a deadpan expression.

“Wait, are you serious? Can’t I just like, get you an ice cream—”

“I’m not five,” Wally cut in. Hal sucked in his breath. Wally didn’t care if he was interrupting, he kept going, “You’re not trustworthy. You shouldn’t be around him.”

Hal looked at Wally for a moment, his eyes narrowed, seeming unsure of what to make of Wally’s words.

“Wait a minute, wait—why are you talking to me like that? Why are you talking to me like I’m some sort of villain?” Wally hunched his shoulders a little higher. Hal threw his hands up. “I’m not… I’m not a _ bad guy _ , okay?”

“We bailed you out of an alien prison.”

“Whoa, whoa, back up. I was arrested over a misunderstanding. See, I can’t move and talk as fast as that species, even with the ring, so I couldn’t communicate with them—”Hal shook his head to himself”—I’m getting sidetracked. I’m not a bad guy, okay? I’m one of the good guys. And I don’t need morality lessons from some—some  _ pervy kid _ .”

Wally’s face went hot. He disguised it as anger, shooting back, “I was just trying to sleep!”

Hal gestured back and forth between their eyes. “You were watching! We made eye contact! That’s why we’re having this conversation!”

“I didn’t know what was happening!”

“Look, if Barry finds out you were watching, he’s going to be upset at both of us. So. Just don’t mention it.”

“If he was going to get upset with both of us, then why are you trying to bribe me?” Wally challenged. Hal faltered. “I didn’t do anything wrong. You’re the one who pushed yourself on him.”

“See? You were watching. How would you know that unless you were watching?” Hal said. Wally looked at him. Hal shifted uncomfortably on the green chair. “Also, I didn't push myself onto him.”

Wally was ready to argue when the door opened. He looked up, watching Barry walk in.

“Hey, sorry about the wait,” he said. He joined Wally’s side. “You ready to go?”

“About time,” Wally said, standing up.

Hal, his time finally catching up to theirs, continued talking, “It was perfectly mutual—”

Startled by Barry’s seemingly sudden appearance, Hal jumped in place, the chair under him flickering.

“Hm? What was mutual?” Barry asked him.

“When did you—nevermind.” Hal paused for a moment, looking at Barry with a contemplative expression. Finally, Hal glanced at Wally, then cleared his throat.. “Hey, listen, about yesterday—”

At that moment, Wally realized Hal was about to come clean. It would have been the right thing to do—but the more Wally thought about it, the more he realized he had changed his mind. Wally wasn't afraid that Barry would discover his peeping and get angry. Rather, he didn't want to see Barry get all worried and upset.

Wally sighed a little to himself.

“It was no problem,” Wally interrupted. This time, when Hal stopped, he didn't look annoyed. Instead, he looked surprised. Eyes shifting to the side, Wally said, “You can just pay us back some other time.”

“We should be heading back home. See you around, Hal. Try to stay out of trouble,” Barry said, waving. And Wally, not wanting to stick around for goodbyes, was the first to take off.

He started heading in the direction of home. Catching up to Wally, Barry placed a hand on Wally’s shoulder. Wally looked up at him, taken aback by the pleased look on Barry’s face.

“Hey, you did really good on this mission. I'm proud of you.” Forever apologetic, Barry gave an almost sheepish smile and said, “I know Hal can be hard to work with. But it wasn't all so bad, was it?”

Wally turned his head away from Barry, pretending to focus on the road.

He felt heat on his face.

“No, not all of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://lacemonsterbats.tumblr.com/)   
>  [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/lacemonsterbats)


End file.
